


Game Night

by colorguard28



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Episode: s04e11 Driven, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Gibblets are so glad Otto didn't kill Abby, they head to Tony's to hang out and play some board games. They didn't realize that McGee, beer and a Twister board were a red-light situation waiting to happen. And there's at least four more pairings not listed in tags because tags didn't exist for them. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Driven tag from S4, and I'm ignoring Jeanne, Marty, and Michelle and their respective Gibblet relationships for this. :) Oh, and if the rating and pairings weren't a clue, this is a complete, total crack fic. Not one redeeming bit in here. ;)

McGee walked into the lab, where Abby was cleaning up. "Hey, Abs," he said. "You have plans tonight?"

"Timmy, I already told you, I'm not sexually harassing you." She grinned as she turned around.

He laughed. "No, nothing like that. Game night for Team Gibbs. You, me, Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy. We're meeting at Tony's place."

"All of us?" She crossed her arms. "What's the occasion?"

He flushed. "Otto didn't kill you today, and we're glad."

She reached out and hugged him. "Thanks, Tim."

By the time they got to Tony's apartment, the others were already there.

"About time, McTardy." Tony held up a beer. "We're already on round two, you guys need to catch up." He sprawled on the couch, while Jimmy sat on the floor and Ziva was curled up in a chair. The coffee table between them had a board game already set up. Abby removed her shoes, socks and collar, leaving them by the door.

"You started Clue without us?" Abby put her hands on her hips. "Tony! You know that's one of my favorite games."

He held up his hands. "We were just getting ready, Abs." He grinned. "All we've done is review the sexual harassment rules."

McGee grabbed two beers from the bucket of ice on the end table and handed one to Abby. "In theory or practice?" He smirked and sat on the couch, while Abby dropped down between him and Tony.

"Well, you know, Palmer likes touching naked people, but we decided we needed more beer for that," Tony said. "That's why we're saving Twister for later."

Abby punched him. "Jimmy said 'dead, naked people,' and we're not killing anybody tonight." She chugged down part of her beer. "Timmy, drink."

He rolled his eyes. "Abs, it's beer."

She grinned. "And tonight is the perfect night for it."

"McGee, you do not like beer?" Ziva lined her empty bottle up along the wall with the other four bottles and walked over to take another one.

McGee flushed, and Abby giggled. "Oh, he likes beer."

"Not here." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I hear a story here." Tony turned to face them. "Spill, McBrew."

"Let's just say me, beer, and Twister is a bad idea. Like a red-light bad idea."

"Really?" Tony grinned. "Abs, what isn't McGoo telling us?"

Abby drained her beer and turned to McGee. "Drink up, Timmy," she said. "We're all off tomorrow." She reached across him to grab another beer, landing in his lap. "See, McGee gets a little horny when he drinks beer." She wiggled in his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Drink, McGee." As he turned bright red, he quickly finished off his beer. "Actually, he gets a lot horny." She grinned. "McGee, beer, and Twister is definitely a red-light situation. Lucky for us."

"So this is why you always drink wine when we are all out together." Ziva smiled. "Abby, I believe you are right, this is lucky for us." She looked over at Tony. "After all, McGee had his hand in Tony's crotch today in front of the director. Imagine what we will see once he has a few beers."

Tony drained his beer. "OK, I need more beer for this conversation." He got up and grabbed two more, handing one to Jimmy. "Drink up, Autopsy Gremlin. It's going to be a crazy night."

"Before everybody gets drunk enough to be OK with McGee's wandering hands, maybe we should play Clue?" Jimmy pushed his glasses up his nose. "I mean, not that your hands are going to...”

“Oh, his hands will wander.” Abby handed him another beer. “Drink, McGee.” She wiggled in his lap, and McGee groaned.  
“Abs, you’re killing me.” He drained half his beer.

“You haven’t had enough beer, yet, McGee,” she said. “Trust me, I can tell.” She smirked.

“OK, let’s get this game going while McGrabby gets ready for Twister.” Tony sat back down and grabbed the dice. Abby slid down onto the floor next to Jimmy, leaving McGee sitting on the couch.

“You are right, Abby, he has not had enough beer yet,” Ziva said. “I would expect much tighter pants in that case.”

“Yeah, McGee’s pretty hung.” Jimmy turned bright red as everybody looked at him.

“Now how do you know that?” Abby raised an eyebrow. “McGee, how many of us have gotten to play with Little Timmy?”

“Just you!” McGee drained his beer. “I swear. Jimmy saw me when Ducky was treating my poison ivy last year.”

“But then Tony was lying to me earlier today.” Ziva smirked as she looked at the senior agent. “Or did McGee knock you out without showing you his package.”

“Knock him...?” McGee frowned. “I’ve had too much beer to figure that one out. Or not enough.”

“Not enough.” Abby handed him another one. “Ziva, what are you talking about?”

“Tony. Today he said he was pregnant and McGee was going to be very proud.” She put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Or were you not telling the truth earlier?” She squeezed and Tony winced.

“OK, my crazy ninja, McGee did not knock me up - Up, not out is the term you wanted - although at the rate we’re going with the beer, who knows?” He looked over at McGee. “Probie, please tell me you’re not pitching a tent yet, because that would be just pathetic.”

McGee grabbed another beer. “Not yet, Tony. Now let’s get this game going and let me drink my beer, since you all seemed determined to have me hard and horny before we start Twister.” He looked at the older man. “Roll the dice, DiNozzo.”

None of them made it in a room on the first round, and McGee frowned when his second roll left him short as well. Then Abby rolled and cheered.  
“OK, Jimmy, Miss Scarlett, in the hall, with the knife.” When Jimmy shook his head, she asked Ziva. “Ooh, maybe I got it right the first time!” She turned to Tony, who grinned as he sorted his cards.

“No peeking, McGee.” As Tony slid the card over, Abby stretched across McGee’s legs, and he slid a hand up under her skirt. She saw the card, then looked over her shoulder at McGee. “Mmmm, the beer’s kicking in.” She slid back, letting one hand drag across his lap. “Getting there.”  
“OK, I’m sitting on the floor if you’re going to do that.” McGee scooted forward and slid to the ground, pulling Abby onto his lap, one hand back under her skirt. She smiled and ground into his lap, and Tim’s head thunked back against the couch. “Abs, you’d better move where I can’t reach-” He broke off and groaned again.

“Abs, the rest of us haven’t had enough beer to see you and McHorny sounding like a cheap porno,” Tony said, tugging her over onto his lap. “Here, if you want a lap, use mine.”

“And this is just because you are trying to help?” Ziva looked at him. “Why are Jimmy and I not getting to join in?”

Jimmy gulped down half his beer. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Just roll, Jimmy,” McGee said.

He did and grumbled when the dice stopped moving. “I’m never going to get in the room.”

Ziva snatched up the dice. “Do not worry, Jimmy. I am sure you will get in a room.” She looked at the board. “Why are there no bedrooms on this game?”

“Because we’ve already taken this game deep in the gutter?” McGee smirked and slid his hand up Abby’s legs, stretched out between him and Tony.

“Hey, McHandsy, don’t you need to ask permission first?” Tony slid one hand up Abby’s thigh under her skirt.

“Never with Abby.” He shifted and reached down to adjust himself. “Like you can talk — pretty sure you can tell us what kind of underwear she’s wearing.”

“Who says I’m wearing any?” Abby ran her tongue over her lips, and Jimmy turned bright red.

Ziva got up and brought back more beer, handing one to Jimmy. “You need to relax, Jimmy.” She ran her hand along his shoulders. “They are leaving us out over here.” She walked over and handed McGee another beer as well, stopping as she looked down. “McGee, you are...” She took a deep breath. “That is quite impressive.” She smiled. “But I do believe we have too many clothes on for the way this evening is shaping up.”

“Strip poker!” Abby grinned.

“No way, Abs,” McGee said. “We want you to lose some clothes, too.”

“He has a point.” Tony grinned. “Besides, we still need to finish this game, and I’m thinking we want many, many games of Twister.”

“Who says we have to play strip poker?” Jimmy said. “We could play strip Clue.”

“How do you suggest we play that?” McGee raised an eyebrow. “The only point where you really lose is if you make an accusation. That’s not going to get anybody naked.”

“Oooh, I know-” Abby broke off in a moan as McGee leaned over and smacked Tony on the head.

“No distracting Abby when she’s figuring out how to get us naked.”

“I do not understand why we just cannot take off our clothes,” Ziva said. “It is getting rather warm in here.”

Jimmy nodded. “It is. But it’s more fun to make it a game.”

“How about every time we see a card, we have to take something off?” Tony said.

“Then we’ll all be naked before we’re halfway done,” Jimmy said.

“What’s wrong with that?” McGee drank more beer as the others looked at him.

“Wow, OK, McGee on beer is definitely not the McGee we know,” Jimmy said.

Abby laughed as she moved Tony’s hand out from under her skirt. “Speak for yourself, Jimmy. Get McGee in bed sometime, and you’ll change your mind.”

“Really?” Ziva grinned. “Abby, you have been holding out on us.”

“Oh, you’ll see,” she said. “But first we have to figure out strip Clue.”

“How about this?” Tony said. “Lose an item of clothing every time you see a card, up until a single item is left. At the end, everybody but the winner has to take off one piece of clothing, even if it leaves them naked.”

“Mmm, I like.” Abby practically purred as she pulled Tony down for a deep kiss.

“That is fine with me,” Ziva said. “And that means, Abby, you need to remove something.”

Abby grinned and unbuckled her wrist cuffs, placing them on the end table, as Jimmy made a face.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy,” McGee said. “She was kidding earlier — she’s got a thong on — but with no bra, she’s running out of clothing she can take off.”  
“Well, let’s get the game going if you’re that eager to get me naked, boys,” Abby said. “Ziva, roll.”

Ziva managed to get into the ballroom and shuffled her cards. “All right, Tony,” she said. “Mrs. White, in the ballroom, with the lead pipe.”

Tony leaned away from Abby, who slid her hands up under his shirt, before shaking his head.

“McGee?”

He consulted his cards, then selected one and leaned across Tony and Abby to show it, sliding his other hand under Abby’s skirt. She bucked against his hand, squeezing Tony’s hips between her legs.

“Thank you, McGee.” Ziva smiled. “For the card and for the show.” She stood and unfastened her pants, sliding them down her hips so they could see her bare legs below the hem of her sweater. Jimmy shifted and slid one hand into his lap.

“Are your pants also going to be the first thing that comes off?” Ziva asked him as she sat back down, folding her legs beneath her.

“Mine are,” Tony muttered.

“It is your turn,” Ziva said.

Tony rolled his way into the lounge. “Finally!”

“Yes, finally we get to see you strip,” Ziva said.

“OK, McGee.” Tony looked at his notes. “Miss Scarlett, with the candlestick, in the lounge.”

McGee looked at his cards and shook his head.

“Abs?”

She made a show of leaning away from Tony before selecting a card to show him. “Now it’s your turn to strip,” she said, getting off his lap. “Besides, Jimmy’s getting lonely over there.” She walked around the table and straddled Jimmy’s lap, pressing her chest against his. “Oooh, Jimmy, you’re packing almost as much heat as McGee.”

As Jimmy turned red, Tony unbuttoned his shirt, throwing in a little shimmy as he did. Ziva fanned herself as he channeled a stripper in his mini-show, while McGee whimpered a bit, one hand in his lap. As Tony worked the shirt down his arms, he did a little turn, showing off his ass.

“Was that suitable, Zee-vah?” He sat back down.

She nodded, still fanning, and he pulled her into his lap, sliding his hands up her legs.

“McGee’s turn!” Abby grinned.

“I’d better get a room this time,” he said, rolling.

“Oh, you want a room, do you?” Abby smirked. “I think we’d rather you just stay out here.”

McGee rolled his eyes as he landed in the study. “Watch out, Abs. You’re the one on target to get naked quickest.” He smirked. “So, Miss Scarlett, in the study, with the knife.”

Abby crawled out of Jimmy’s lap and over to McGee with her card, giving him a clear look down her shirt. He reached out, letting his hand roam all over her shirt, before looking at the card.

“Satisfied, Timmy?” She licked her lips.

He smirked and stood, unsnapping his jeans and sliding them down, impressively tented boxers visible below the hem of his shirt.

“Feeling better?” Abby smirked as he sat back down, while the others just stared. McGee pulled her into his lap, setting her back against his chest and sliding his hands under her shirt and up.

“Your turn, Abs.”

Abby rolled and leaned over the board to move her piece the three spaces into the study. “You don’t mind a little company, do you?” She looked over her shoulder at McGee, who just shook his head. She peeked at her scorecard, then her cards, before turning to Jimmy. “Miss Scarlett, in the study, with the knife.”

“I am sensing a theme here,” Ziva said, running her hands over Tony. “Miss Scarlett — I mean, Abby — is there something you wish to tell us?”  
Abby shook her head as Jimmy did the same. “Nothing.” He made a face.

“Don’t worry, somebody will have something,” McGee said. “Abby’s not getting to keep her clothes on that easily.”

“Ziva?” Abby looked over.

“No, I do not have any of them.” Her voice was breathless, Tony’s hands pulling her to him.

“Tony?” When he didn’t respond, Abby sharpened her tone. “DiNozzo!”

“Huh?”

Abby repeated her request.

“I got nothin’.”

Abby looked over her shoulder. “McGee?”

He smirked, and showed her a card. “Now time to lose some clothes, Abby.”

She moved to her knees, then stood and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to puddle at her feet, leaving her in only a red thong and tight, black T-shirt.

“Oh, wow.” Jimmy stared, and even Tony and Ziva stopped to look.

“Stop staring and get moving, Palmer,” Tony said. “Her next turn, she has to lose either the shirt or the thong.”

“Oh, right!” Jimmy reached for the dice and rolled, landing in a room. “OK, um, Professor Plum, in the conservatory, with the revolver.”

“That is an efficient way in which to kill,” Ziva said as she sorted her cards. She crawled off Tony’s lap and over to Jimmy, who grinned as he looked at it.

“Thanks, Ziva!”

“Oh, no, it is I who will thank you once you strip,” she said.

Jimmy blushed and pulled off his T-shirt.

“Wow.” Everybody turned to look at Tony. “Palmer, you’re ripped.” He waggled his eyebrows. “I might have to fight Ziva for a spot on your lap.”

“No, he is mine!” Ziva mock-glared before approaching Jimmy. “Permission to get up close and personal?”

Jimmy just nodded, and she slid into his lap. “Very nice.”

“Don’t get too comfortable, Zee. It’s your turn.” Tony leered at her.

She rolled and moved to join Jimmy in the conservatory. “Let me see. Mr. Green, in the conservatory, with the wrench.”

“Nothing here,” Tony said. McGee and Abby also shook their heads, but Jimmy held up a card for her to see.

“Mmmm, thank you.” Ziva leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, Jimmy was breathless.

“Let me see, what should I take off?” Ziva tapped one finger to her lips, then stood, reached under her sweater, and slipped off a pair of lacy black underwear, tossing them in the direction of her pants. The sweater still covered her, but as she straddled Jimmy’s lap again, his hands slid it up, revealing tanned skin from legs to mid-back.

Tony dropped his head back against the chair. “You’re killing me here.”

“Go, Tony. We want to see you strip more.” McGee smirked, his hands all over Abby’s inked skin.

“Be careful what you ask for, McPeeper,” he said. “I went commando today.”

“Wow, Tony, I didn’t think he could get any harder.” Abby arched back into McGee’s hands until her pigtails hung down almost to his knees, rocking against him.

Tony swallowed and looked at the board. “I’m taking the secret passage to the conservatory.”

“You are joining us?” Ziva asked. “I did not know you were into threesomes.” She turned to watch. Tony looked around the room, and she used a finger to beckon him over. “We are over here,” she said. “And I am willing to share Jimmy.”

“This morning you asked if me joining you in the bedroom was sexual harassment,” Tony said. “Maybe I want to join the McAbby party over here.”

“No, Tony, I really think you want to be over here,” Jimmy said, one hand between Ziva’s legs. “At least until Abby gets more naked.”

“I am more interested in naked Tony,” Ziva said. “Because that is definitely not his knee in those jeans.”

Jimmy looked at her, then shook his head. “Not even going to ask.”

Abby rolled back up. “Come on, Tony, ask.”

He made a face, then consulted his scorecard. “The deadly Mrs. White, in the conservatory, with the rope.”

“Ziva likes rope?” Jimmy smiled. “Now that could be fun.”

“You mean like the boyfriend this morning?” Ziva shook her head. “I do not care to be tied, but I would not mind doing the-” She broke off in a moan, rocking against Jimmy.

“Better hurry, Tony, or Jimmy’s going to get credit for causing the first orgasm,” Abby said. She opened her mouth to say more, but McGee sucked one T-shirt-clad nipple into his mouth, and she gasped.

“Hey, Probie, stop molesting Abby long enough to show me a card,” Tony said.

“Oh, you want me to be your probie, DiNozzo?” McGee grinned. “I’ll do all the probing you want.”

“It is a tough decision,” Ziva said. “Me and Jimmy, or McGee and Abby?”

“A card, McGee - White, conservatory, rope. What’s so hard about that?”

“Oh, Timmy’s always hard when we break out the rope.” Abby giggled. “He likes tying me up.”

“Not just you.” McGee tried to shuffle his cards with one hand while the other played with Abby, his fingers working her nipple covered in damp cotton. “Here Tony. Now ditch the pants.”

Tony looked, then stood. “Patience, McVoyeur.” He flipped open the button, then eased down the zipper until the sides of his fly framed his thick cock. Tony slid his hands around inside the waistband to the back, then worked the jeans down, moving to face away.

“He doesn’t have a hairy butt,” Jimmy said.

“No... he doesn’t.” Abby sighed. “Nothing to hide all that gorgeous muscle.”

Tony let the jeans slide down his legs and stepped out of them before turning back to face them, his legs just wide enough for a full display.  
“Ziva, I think the guys can manage on their own for a while, don’t you?” Abby smirked.

“I believe they can.” She slid from Jimmy’s lap and walked over, reaching out a hand to pull Abby up. The two women settled on either side of Tony. As Ziva ran her hands over his chest, Abby reached down to cradle his sac, rolling them in her hand. “Your turn, Timmy,” she said.

“First, I’m getting rid of this.” He shrugged off the shirt Abby had already unbuttoned, leaving him clad only in his boxers. “I’m slipping through the secret passage to the kitchen, and I’m going to make an accusation.”

“Somebody’s getting pretty cocky.” Tony managed to get the words out between moans.

“Oh, McGee’s never lacked anything in that department,” Abby said. “Trust me.”

“McGee, I thought you had to wait for the next turn after you move to accuse.” Jimmy frowned and pushed up his glasses.

“No, I can make it now. But if I’m wrong, I’m out.”

“And you have to strip.” Abby looked over her shoulder at him as she slid a hand along Tony’s length, rubbing her thumb over the tip.

“Fine, and I’ll strip.” McGee rolled his eyes. “Col. Mustard, with the rope, in the kitchen.” He reached for the envelope and peeked inside. “Rats.”  
“Time to get naked, McGee.” As McGee eased his boxers over his hard-on, Jimmy swallowed.

“I’m starting to feel overdressed.”

McGee smirked. “Want some help fixing that?” He let the boxers drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

Jimmy stared. “Uh, sure.”

Tim moved around the table and knelt in front of Jimmy, taking his hands to the assistant ME’s belt buckle. “Abby, roll,” he called over his shoulder. “Tony and I are naked — you need to catch up.”

“I’m going to join McGee in the kitchen.” She moved her piece, then looked to Jimmy, then back at her sheet. “Professor Plum, in the kitchen, with the wrench.” When Jimmy didn’t answer, she glared. “McGee, stop molesting Jimmy and let him answer.”

McGee pulled his hands away, and Jimmy blinked. “What?”

Abby repeated her question, and he shook his head.

“Ziva?” Another no. “Tony?” He shook his head. Abby smirked. “McGee?”

He turned away from Jimmy, who shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. “Nothing.” He made a face. “So we don’t get to see you strip?”

Abby grinned. “We’ll see.” She looked at her notes. “I’m repeating that as an accusation.” She reached for the envelope and pulled out the cards, grinning as she looked at them, then fanning them out on the table. “OK, Ziva, the guys are naked. You need to take one more thing off.”

Ziva reached down and peeled her sweater off, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. “This is sufficient, yes?”

Jimmy nodded, while McGee licked his lips.

“Rats.” Tony frowned. “I wanted to see Abby naked.”

Abby smirked. “I do feel a little overdressed.” She tugged off her T-shirt, leaving just the thong, a strip of red across white skin marked only with ink. “So, Twister first?”

“Definitely.” McGee kept one hand in Jimmy’s lap. “So who sits out and spins?”

“Tony,” Abby said. “He loves watching smut — I’ve seen the DVDs he hides in the bedroom.”

McGee snorted. “Live porn?” They spent a few minutes cleaning up Clue and setting up the Twister board, broken by interludes of groping and fondling. Finally, though, Tony was settled on the floor with the spinner and others were standing around the board.

“Right foot, green.” As they stepped, Ziva faced McGee, while Jimmy faced Abby’s back.

“Left hand, blue.” They all stretched across the board, Abby pressed against Jimmy, who rubbed against her. It took a few more turns, but soon the friends were hopelessly tangled. McGee was practically in a backbend, his cock sticking straight up in the air as one of Abby’s legs crossed his. Ziva had one foot under Abby, and the rest of her body squished between McGee and Jimmy, with no blank dots available unless she stretched across one of the men. Jimmy’s head was against Abby’s chest, and he had one of her nipples in his mouth. Her body trembled from the effort of not moving.  
Tony spun and smirked. “Right hand, red-light situation.”

Ziva reached across McGee but couldn’t quite get there, knocking him to the floor, landing sprawled across him.

“Weren’t you two already here once today?” Tony grinned as McGee thrust up against Ziva, knocking Abby off balance and sending Jimmy toppling to the floor. He quickly flipped Abby and knelt between her legs.

Tony left the room and came back a minute later to find a tangle of teammates on the floor. He dropped the handful of condoms on the floor, then crawled into the middle, one hand rubbing McGee’s neglected cock as McGee straddled Ziva, his head between her legs. The other slid inside Abby as she sucked Jimmy down. Jimmy reached over and stroked Tony. With everybody pleasuring and being pleasured by a different teammate, it wasn’t clear where the chain of orgasms started, but within minutes, all five were sticky, sated and collapsed in a heap on the Twister board.

Before they could move on to round two, Tony and Jimmy’s cell phones rang, then Ziva’s and Abby’s. McGee had just reached for his when it rang, too.  
“Yeah, Boss?” He listened. “We’re all at Tony’s — we’ll be in as soon as we can.” He put the phone down. “We’ve got a case.”

“Of course we do.” Tony groaned. “Washcloths in the bathroom, towels too. And I am NOT explaining to the Boss why we all smell like sex.”

“Abby took us clubbing,” McGee said. “That’s what I told him last time.”

“Last time?” Ziva, Tony, and Jimmy spoke in unison, while Abby smirked and led McGee to Tony’s bathroom.


End file.
